


"I always knew you were the one."

by ningloreth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningloreth/pseuds/ningloreth
Summary: It seems that hate was just another word for love...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31
Collections: Round 11 2019





	"I always knew you were the one."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devon380black (kryptonian17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompts**  
>  1\. [I dream.] Awaken then.  
> 2\. I knew you would do me good in some way.  
> 3\. Are you mocking me?


End file.
